FourTris love story
by Divergentaddict14
Summary: This is a truth or dare story, i personally love reading these so i thougt i would write one myself. No charecters have died. Will be a long story with many chapters, will uptade frequently
1. chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **So i decided too write a Truth or Dare divergent fanfiction because i personally love reading these and don't think there are enough of them. Il probably make this like a story with many chapters and stuff. Thanks for reading, and rewing if you feel like it! Enjoy!**

Tobias's pov:

Tris and i walked hand in hand into the dining hall for breakfeast. We had been living together for about a year now so this wasn't anything new, for all our friends who by the way all sat at our usual table.

Something else who wasn't new was the fact that everyone is bickering me about when i'm gonna propose to Tris. What they don't know is that i actually bought a ring about a month ago, i have just been waiting for the right time.

Anyway, We go get our breakfeast then we sit down with the rest of the group who seems to be talking about some party or whatever.

"Hi guys! There is gonna be a truth or dare party at my place tonight, you guys coming?" Zeke asks. I look over at Tris to see if she wants to go. She looks over at me and nods. "Since it seems to be ok with Tris, we will be there. At what time does it start?" Zeke then answers, "At 8'o clock"

"Whats truth or dare?" Everyone stares at Tris. "Abnegation, remember?" Everyone seems to understand. Zeke answers her "Truth or dare is basicly a game where the person who's turn it is can chose anyone he or she likes and ask the person truth or dare. If you pick truth you have to answer a question that the person asks you truthfully, if you pick dare you have to do a dare that the person who asked you truth or dare picks out. If you don't want to do the dare or answer the question you have to take off an article of clothing, socks and shoes don't count. Got it?" Tris nods.

Suddenly Christina starts jumping up and down and screams "That means we can go shopping!" I can see Tris stiffening so i leaned close to her took her han under the table, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Go shopping with Christina and then we can meet at Zeke's party and have fun together! Ohh and by the way, i love you!" I can see har relax, then she whispers in my ear, "i love you to." And then we kiss.

 **Line break (I just hate shopping)**

Tris's pov:

When i came back to mine and Tobias's apartment after an exausting shopping trip with Christina i expected to see him here but he wasn't there, then i looked at the clock and i saw that the party started in 20 minutes and that he probably just got boared and went to the party early.

Then i got ready. I put on a red tank top with a leather jacket, a pair of ripped pants and some boots. I put on a little bit of liner and mascara and then i was out the door.

 **Line break (When i start she is at the party)**

When i got to the party i saw that everyone was there, Christina, Will, Tobias, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Lauren and Al, they were all here.

When i walked in to the room i saw Tobias sit in the corner beside Zeke and Christina, so i went over there and sat in his lap, very unlike me but i really liked this version of me. It seemed as if Tobias he immideatly wrappes his arms around my waist, whispered in my ear "You look absolutely stunning" and kissed me. Then Zeke spoke up.

"Now that everyone is here, lets play truth or dare, and since its my house i get to go first. He stared at Lynn and said "Lynn, truth or dare". Lynn thougt a little about her options and then se decided. "Truth" Lynn answer. Most of us were really suprised by her answer. Then Uriah yelled, "PANSYCAKE!". And then we all where like, "Dude, thats bever coming back, so stop trying!"

Then Zeke gave lynn her truth "Lynn, who is your crush?" Lynn immidieatly without even thinking about it took of her jacket. Lynn tried to just move on so she looked at Tobias ad yelled, "Four! Truth or dare?".

I can see Tobias is really sceptical. "Dare, im dauntless" he answers. Lynn looks at him and smirks. "I dare you to go find Eric and ask him to throw knifes at you while you stand in front of a target" Almost everyone gasps knowing that Eric probobly wouldn't hesitate to throw a knife at his head if he had the chance...

"Fine, ill do it" Tobias answers. I feel my heart start to race and i fill my hole body stiffen at his respons.

Tobias's pov:

I can feel Tris stiffening in my lap at my answer to Lynn's dare. I admit, it really does not sound wery fun being Eric's knife trowing target knowing he hates me with all of his being.

Despite of that i stand up and ask "So who is coming to watch?" I see Tris, Lynn and Zeke stand up and follow me out the door to go find Eric.

After about 10 minutes of searching for him we find him in the dining hall sitting alone with a piece of cake infront of him. We walk over to him and ask him if he will be willing to theow knifes at me. He answers the second after we are done asking him.

"I thought you'd never ask" He says standing up, smirking walking out of the dining room to the training room. He walks so fast and is so exited we actually have to run to keep up with him.

When we get to the training room he finds the knifes super quikly while i kiss Tris on the head abd go stand infront of the target.

I see Eric walking closer to the target with four knifes in his hand. "Let's get this over with" i say. And with that Eric points the knife at the target and throws it..

 **Author's note:**

 **So this is the first chapter of the story! I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to update as fast as i can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **So this is the second chapter to my truth or dare story! This will resume right where i left of in the first chapter. Please rewiew and follow the story so you are notified to story updates! Enjoy!**

Tobias's pov:

Eric threw the knife and it landed right next to my waist. I feel my heart speed up at how close it was to landing on my stomach. I can see Eric standing infront of me smirking.

He raises his hand againg and this time he throws it on the count of three. The knife lands right in between my legs. I can see that the knife cut a slit in my left pant leg. I mentally remind myself to make Eric by me a new pair of pants. Like he would do that i tell myself.

Whilst i had been having an argument with myself Eric has thrown another knife. This knife landed right next to my neck. I can feel the coolness of the knife against it. I can also hear Tris gasp with fear. I squint at Eric dearing him to throw the last knife.

He raises his hand for the last time and i can see him aim for my ear. Just like i had done with Tris that time. I mentally prepare myself for a cut on my ear. And when he throws the knife i was right. He did aim for my ear and he did cut a little of the top of my ear.

While i walk away from the target i laugh to myself thinking about how much this remind med of that time when i threw knifes at Tris. All three give me a questioning look hearing that i laughed.

We walk back to Zeke's place in pretty much silence. At least between me and Tris. My guess is that she was terrified for my life and is kind of mad at me for first of all saying yes to the dare, and then laughing after i had done the dare.

When we get there they all look at me and asks me if i was ok. I just nod at them.

I look around the circle looking for a person to ask. My eyes end up landing on Christina. I ask her, "Christina, truth or dare?". She looks at me in shock. I guess she thought i would ask Zeke or Tris or something. "Truth, since i really don't know you that well i don't wanna take the chance off a dare".

We all see Uriah opening his mouth to yell, but Christina beats him too it. "Don't you dare Uriah!" She yells at him. I see that he shrugs in his seat but he just nods at Christina lookin down at his feet.

"If you would have to date someone in this room who wasn't Will. Who would it bee and why?" I ask her. Her eyes shoot up and i can see a blush creep up om her cheeks.

She mumbles something under her breath that we can't hear. "Hmm?" Marlene questions her. Uriah she whispers. Everyone bursts out laughing exept for Uriah, Will and Christina. "Why?" I ask breathless after we have all calmed down a little. "Well, Zeke is Four's best friend and engaged to shauna, and honestly i find Shauna a little scary too. I wouldn't date Al, just because." She looks at Al, "Sorry. I wouldn't date Four because he is terrifying and my best friends boyfriend. And that leaves Uriah." I smirk at the fact that she finds me terrifying.

Tris' pov:

Christina turns to me, "Tris, truth or dare?" I think for a minute the answer. "Dare, and make it good." I smirk at her.

I can see Zeke whisper something in her ear that makes her smirk. I feel my heartbeat speed up. "I dare you to tell us your six fears". Shit. I panick, i don't want to answer the question but at the same time i don't want to seem like a wuss.

I look behind me at Tobias. I hear him tell me, "there is no pressure. If you want to tell them, then tell them. If you don't then don't answer the question." I smile at him and kiss him on the lips.

I decide too take of my leather jacket. Everyone boos, exept for Tobias who smiled at me and hugged me tight.

I turn to Uriah. "Truth or dare?". Uriah screams "Yes! Thanks for picking me Tris! Love Ya! And i obviously choose dare, unlike you pansycakes." I smirk at him, and i can see fear appear in his eyes.

"I dare you to kiss every guy in the room and rank them from worst to best!". I feel every guy in the rooms eyes at me. "What? It's just a dare. Or are you afraid you might like the kiss maybe?" I smirk at them and i can see them sucking up to the dare and i hear them all answer, "Ok" in unison.

After Uriah has kissed every guy exept Zeke since that is his brother he says, "I start with the best and go to the worst" Four, Will and Al". I can see both Will and Al blush, while Tobias just smirks.

Uriah looks at Tobias. "Four, truth or dare?" He smirks at Tobias. Tobias answers without even thinking about it. "Dare" he smirks back. Uriah then says, "I dare you to propose to Tris"...

 **Author's note:**

 **Well, well, well, will Tobias take the dare or will he chicken out? You will just have to wait and see! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please rewiew and follow if you feel like it! I will update as fast as i can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **So there was this person called Sarangihongi who made a really good point and asked me a question i am struggeling to find the answer to. I am thinking of a few answers to the question i can use in the story. Hopefully you like what i did!**

Tobias's pov:

(2 hours earlier)

"Zeke, can i talk to you alone for a second?" I asked Zeke. I was thinking of having him and Uriah help me with proposing to Tris. "Sure man, what's up?". "I need your help with something Zeke. Maybe your brother can help to?"

(Present time)

I can here everyone gasp at Uriah, many of them also start laughing or smile at me. Tris touch my sholder and send me a questioning look. I look back at her with a huge smile on my face.

I take her hand and drag her up with me, i then reach in my back pocket where there is a small red box. I get down and one knee. I can see Tris start too tear up.

"Beatrice Prior, i have been in love with you ever since i pulled you out off that net on first day of initiaiton. I love absulutely everything about you. Even the things i don't like i love. I love how i can be myself around you. I love how you know all my secrets. I love how you always let me know your opinion. Even when i don't neceserally want it. You make me the happiest man on earth and i wanna spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tris's pov:

By the time Tobias has finished talking i am full on crying. I have the biggest smile on my face when i answer him. "Of course! I would love to marry you!" He puts the beautiful ring on my finger and then he stands up. We kiss for a minute, then we hug. "I love you so much Tobias" i whisper, crying in his ear. He whispers back. "I love you too Tris. So much".

Everyone starts applauding, hugging and congratulating us.

Tonight i smiled more than i have ever smiled. I am the happiest i have ever been with Tobias, at dawntless and with all my new close friends. I can't even imagen my life without them. Especially Tobias. He is the love of my life. I can't wait to marry him, have kids with him, and argue about so small and insignificant things when we grow old together. I just can't wait.

Suddenly Zeke speakes. "Maybe we should call it a night? Give the happy couple some alone time? But! We have to continue this, because i have some amazing dares for all of you! Say sunday night? My place at 8'o clock?" Everyone nods. I am so exited to have a romantic night alone with Tobias.

 **Line break (Back at Tris and Tobias's apartment)**

The secon we close the door to our apartment, Tobias pushes me upagainst the door and start kissing me passionetly. I kiss him back right away just as passionatley. I deepen the kiss by licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opens his mouth, smiling at me. I smile back, and for a minute we just stand there smiling at eachother. I have never felt closer, or safer at anytime or with anyone than i am right now.

We start kissing again and we move over to the bed. This is gonna be a fun night i think to myself.

 **Line break (The next morning)**

I wake up the next morning with a big smile on my face. I open my eyes and find Tobias staring at me. He smiles back at me. "Good morning beautiful", he kisses me on the lips. I look at him. "I love you so much Tobias. I have never been happier than i am with you. Thank you for being in my life. Thank you for loving me." He kisses me on the forhead. "Thank you for letting me love you"

For a few minutes we just lay there smiling and kissing one another. I think about asking Tobias if he asked Uriah to dare him to propose to me last night. "Did you ask Uriah to give you that dare last night?" He looks at me kind of suprised, i don't think he was expecting that question. He thinks about it for a bit before he answers me.

"Yeah, i kind of hoped that you would say yes, and since you love your friends so much i thought that, even if i planned something much more romantic it wouldn't even compare to doing it infront of your friends and family." He looked down. Trying to get his eyes away from my face. "I hope you liked it. And i hope you don't regret saying yes. I understand that it could be a lot off pressure to what you are going to anwser in front of other people."

I lift his chin up and look deep into his eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen i think. "Hey, it was the most beautiful way to propose ever. You are right." I see him looking down as i say that. "Nothing would ever compare to the way you proposed." He looks up at me again with hopefull eyes. "I don't regret saying yes at all. I am so looking forword to the day that i will be mrs. Eaton." He huggs me tight while i comb threw his hair.

"I love you so much Tris". When he says that i can't stop thinking about how much i love him. "I love you too." We kiss and i just think that there is no place else in the world that i would rather be right now.

Then for a sec on we bot just lay there. In our bed, enjoying eachothers company. God, it feels so good to think that this is our bed. Not his bed or my bed. Our bed. Every time i think about stuff that is both of ours now i get so happy. I love living with Tobias so much, and now that we are getting married. I have everything i want. Ecept one thing. Kids.

"Babe, do you want kids?" I can see that he is a little taken back by the question, but he answers anyway. "Yes. As a mather of fact i do. Why are you asking?" Haha. I laugh at myself inside my head because, i don't even know the answer to that question. At least i think i don't.

"When do you want them? I mean, i am 23, you are 25. How long do you want go wait before we have kids?" I can actually see a look on his face this time that tells me he is a little scared by the question. When i see the expression on hos face i start to think i was a little out of line when asking that question. I guess he saw my expression because then he told me, "Hey, don't do that. Don't second guess yourself. Its totally fine to ask me that question." I lighten up a little. "And to answer your question; i don't know. When we feel ready i guess. For me it doesn't matter. We can have kids now or in a year. I just want you to be ready. If you decide you want to wait sometime then i will support that decision. If you want to have kids right away, i couldn't be more exited to be the father of our beautiful child." He kisses me on the nose, and then we just lay there in a komfortabel silence.

 **Author's note**

 **First of all, i am thinking of changing the name of the story. The story would of course have some truth or dare in it, but now that i am writing the story, i am loving the thougt of writing a FourTris love story with marriage and kids, maybe if i continue for a long time the kids choosing serimony and stuff. What do you think? I think i might do it anyway, but i would really love your opinion :)** **So this was a really romantic chapter. I hope you liked it. I tried to make the chapter a little longer this time! Btw, thank you so much for all the rewiews and follows! I appricheate them so much! Never in my wildest dream had i hoped for this many people reading and liking my story! Thank you so much!**


End file.
